Akuto Nara
'Approval:' 1/7/14 10 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Akuto is the farthest thing from shy. She is energetic and loves to be around people, though she's gotten in trouble more than once for telling someone exactly what's on her mind. Despite her up front and forward personality she's a likable person and kind to most people. Some might call her a ditz, but she will assure you that isn't the case. She just... finds a lot of things very interesting. Yes, that's it! She has a few odd quirks from growing up on the streets on Ame, the most prominent among these is a natural tendency to pick pocket things, especially food and books. Oh yes, she loves to learn things! So she's quite happy when she pilfers a book. Books about food are the best, she has one tucked away inside her bag with the four other precious books she owns. One day she hopes to procure a book that will teach her how to read. She also has a need to meticulously groom herself now that she has time to care about what she looks like. This means her long red hair is always in loose curls about her shoulders, and her clothes are always pressed and clean. She dresses quite oddly for a ninja, but what does that have to do with anything? She is quite fond of her aviator jacket and patched green scarf, thank you very much! And yes she does prefer jeans to your man dresses! 'Stats(Total:101)' Strength: 10 ''' '''Speed: 17 Chakra Levels: 14 ' '''Chakra Control: 21 ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP: 110 Banked: ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract, Kyodaija ' 'Jonin: White Snake Techniques ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 0 Other (4)-' #Stat Boosts(4) 'Shadow Manipulation (1)-' # '''Shadow Stitching- ' This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 20 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # '''Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 strength) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. A player must be able to spend as much CP on breaking the jutsu as the user invested, but need not have the CC to use CP equal to the user's investment +20. 40 CP with 20 CP cost as a maintain cost, even if supercharged 'Sealing Specialist (2)-' #'Five Elements Seal-' After making hand signs, purple flames appear at the user's fingertips. The intended target must be physically touched to seal off a portion of a person's chakra and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. CP, seals 1.5 times the invested CP. #'Yin Seal-' Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a snake shaped tattoo that wraps up Akuto's arm . The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) 'Summoning (2)-' #'Ankoku, agent of death-' This feat allows the summon of Ankoku, a rather large and extremely powerful snake. Ankoku is a python from the realm of spirits, she is blessed with both incredible strength and a deadly venom. feats, summon and jutsu(poison) :Strength- 30 :Speed- 1 :Chakra Control- 13 :Endurance- 3 :Chakra points- 41 :Cursed Bite-''' Ankoku's bite is lethal, delivering a fast acting and devastating Hemotoxin. The venom begins acting within seconds of the bite, destroying red blood cells within the body, preventing blood clotting, and destroying tissues. The venom is quick to spread to organs and muscles where tissue deterioration begins. While Ankoku would prefer her venom to deliver a slow and painful death, many victims are killed within seconds of the bite. (40 CP, applies a -12 Endurance debuff) '''Equipment *(7 EP) Two chakra conducting spring loded wrist blades. *(6 EP) Two Military Rations Pill *(0) 2 blood increasing pills 'Ryo 34,000 ' * Ryo earned: 34,000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Banked: 4' *'Spent: 56' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Teamwork Retreat 4 QP on 12/1/13 Jonin RU 4 QP on 1/7/14 'B-Rank: 2 ' The Genin Games 4 QP on 12/5/13 Aphrodite Laughs 4 QP on 12/29/13 'C-Rank: 3 ' Oni fire party! 4 QP on 11/27/13 The Red Fang 4 QP on 12/2/13 Uncle Ben! 2 QP on 1/4/14 'Role Plays: 2 ' A Day Out 11/14/13 Enter: Brock! 2 QP on 12/9/13 'Raids: 2 ' TH3SP00K13STR41DT00 4 QP on 11/4/13 Oni Lord Tharaxius 5 QP on 11/17/13 'Overseen: 6 ' Fleshbags 3 QP on 11/15/13 Asimilon the all Knowing 3 QP on 11/29/13 Last Whisper 4 QP on 12/30/13 Liege Lord Balen 4 QP on 1/3/14 Bandit Trouble 4 QP on 1/6/14 The Letter 4 QP on 1/7/14 Category:Character Category:Amegakure '''History and Story oh no all fuzzles, pls halp me S-rank Ark. pls. pls. Category:Character Category:Amegakure